The Valentine Dance
by X2PRO4UX
Summary: Just a cute StanXWendy one-shot, Happy Valentines day to everyone!


Valentine's Day was supposed to be the most romantic day of the year. If everyone was in a romantic mood, wooing someone shouldn't be too hard, right? Unless that someone was Wendy Testaburger, your ex girlfriend. Even Wendy wasn't immune to the excitement of Valentine's Day, but no matter what plan James had come up with before, she always gave him the same look of disgust. Today had to be different, though. By a lucky coincidence, Valentine's Day had fallen on one of the school's Hogsmeade trips.

Due to the large number of students that would be spending the day in Hogsmeade, several places had decided to put on a celebration of sorts. There were a few lunch specials going on for couples, and one place that was a sort of refuge for those that didn't have a special someone on Valentine's. What everyone was really looking forward to, though, was the dance at The Three Broomsticks. It started at six-thirty, and Dumbledore had graciously agreed to give the students a curfew of midnight. The party would end at eleven-thirty, and everyone was expected to be back in the castle by twelve sharp. This gave them five hours to enjoy the Valentine's festivities at the all-ages pub.

He started off the day by striking out with Wendy for what would be one of many times that day. Since they shared the Head's quarters, all Stan had to do was stroll into the common room, where Wendy was studying. For whatever reason, Wendy studied on the couch in the common room every morning, even on the weekends. James couldn't fathom why she would want to do something so boring, but it meant she was always easy to find. She stuck to her schedule the way glue stuck to… well, everything. Words weren't really his strong suit.

"Testaburger," he said by way of greeting. "Want to go to the dance with me tonight?"

"Marsh," she replied, giving him half a glance. "Why in the world would I want to go to the dance with someone who cheated on me?"

"There's plenty of reasons," Stan grinned. "Firstly, I am the most attractive bloke around here. Second, you're the most attractive girl around here. It makes perfect sense."

"Perfect sense, eh?" Lily asked, flipping a page. She hardly seemed to be paying attention, but was more interested in her Charms book. "I hardly think that the level of attractiveness is what matters most when it comes to a date."

"But it helps."

"It does," Wendy amended, "But it's not everything."

"Alright," Stan said, starting over. "You should go to the dance with me because I still love you, and you still love me.

"Much better," Wendy informed him, scribbling a quick note onto a spare piece of parchment. Lifting her gaze for another short moment, she added, "But my answer is no."

"Aw, come on Wendy!" Stan complained. "Give me another chance, I was just a little tired and thought Red was you."

That still doesn't give you an excuse to kiss one of my best friends! She exclaimed.

It was an accident I swear, just give me one more chance

"Nope. Now could you leave me alone? I'm trying to study."

Sighing in defeat, Stan left the Head's quarters and went downstairs to the Great Hall, to find his friends and eat breakfast.

Stan was surprised when he reached their usual spot at the Gryffindor table and Kenny was nowhere to be found. Kyle and Eric were eating breakfast pretty quietly, since neither Stan nor Kenny had been there to make breakfast. Stam sat down next to Kyle and asked, "Where's Kenny?"

"I haven't seen him since we got up," Kyle answered, taking a bite of eggs.

"Hmm," Stan said, starting to scoop food onto his plate. "I wonder where he-"

Stan cut off when he looked up and saw Kenny entering the Great Hall, his arm wrapped around the waist of a Hufflepuff. She had long, waist-length blonde hair and green eyes and looked like she had just won a thousand Galleons. Obviously this girl was Kenny's date to the Valentine's dance. He paused at the edge of the Hufflepuff table, gave her a generous kiss, and strolled over to the Gryffindor table to join his friends.

"Who's your date?" Stan asked as he sat down.

"Her name is Tris," he answered. "Fifth year." Who are you taking?"

"No one."

"Wendy said no?" Cartman asked. "Wait, don't tell me. Of course she said no. Just ask someone else, you hippie."

"I don't want to go with anyone else," Stan said. "I only want to go with Wendy."

"Come on," Kyle complained. "Bradley is going with Millie, and even Butters has a date. He's going with some slutty girl he picked up, from Raisins." Kyle said with a hint of sarcasm

"It's fine, Kyle. I can spend the day alone," Stan assured him.

"You're going to be really alone," Kyle informed him. "I'm going to spend most of my time making out with Tris."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

The students left Hogwarts just before lunch time. Stan spent the majority of the day running into girls who didn't have dates and expressed varying degrees of interest in him. Wendy was spending her day with Bebe Stevens. Normally she spent her time with Bebe and Red, but ever since red kissed Stan, they've been ignoring her.

Stan asked Wendy to the dance three more times that day, each time he ran into her, but she rejected him flat out all three times. "I actually want to enjoy my Valentine's Day," she said, crossing her arms when he asked her the second time.

"Ouch," Stam said, putting a hand over his heart. "Your words are as sharp as knives."

"If I believed that I actually hurt your feelings, I might consider apologizing. As it is, you'll be lucky if I don't punch you next time," Wendy said primly.

"Ooh, threats now? Anger is a very passionate emotion, Testaburger," Stan teased. "It could easily blossom into love."

"Don't count on it," Wendy snapped. She grabbed Bebe's arm and stalked away.

Just before six-thirty, Stan rejoined his friends. Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and their dates had gathered in a group outside of The Three Broomsticks to wait for Stan. After spending the majority of the day alone with their dates, they had decided to go to the dance as a group. Stan couldn't decide if they were taking pity on him, or if they would have done that even if he did have a date. He knew that if Wendy had agreed to go with him, they wouldn't be spending much time around his friends. Namely because she didn't like Kyle, but also because he would have wanted to cherish every second he had with her.

For the past few hours, the doors to The Three Broomsticks had been closed while it was being prepped for the dance. At six-thirty exactly, the doors swung open on their own and the line outside poured in. Being seventh years and essentially the epitome of cool (not everyone bought into the idea, but enough people did), Stan and his friends got in first. Not that it mattered all that much, because everyone flooded in right after them.

A space for dancing had been cleared in the center of the pub, while tables in all sizes ringed the room. Food was everywhere, and music blared from no apparent source. There were hearts everywhere, and everything was some form of pink, red, or white. The color scheme took a few minutes to get used to, but it wasn't completely horrible. Stan could live with it for a few hours.

Stan had hoped faintly that Wendy and Bebe would come over to join them, considering Red was with him and his friends, but they didn't. They claimed a table in the far corner, and had a plate piled high with chocolate between them. Despite not having anyone to dance with, they looked happy enough. He considered approaching them, but he decided to give Wendy some more time to recover from their last encounter. He didn't want to bother her too soon.

For a little more than an hour, Stan danced with numerous dateless girls. He felt bad saying no when he had no date to claim his attention. Maybe his Valentine's Day couldn't be perfect, but he could always make someone else's night better. When he glanced over at Wendy again, he saw that she was now sitting alone. He didn't see Bebe anywhere, and although Wendy didn't necessarily look sad, there was something about the way she was sitting that made her seem lonely.

Making a split-second decision, Stan headed over to her before another girl could ask him to dance. Silently, he slid into the chair opposite her. She was startled by his sudden appearance, but didn't seem surprised to see him. She must have been waiting for him to make another move. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Wendy answered, her chin resting on her hands.

"Having fun?"

"Not really." She smiled, but there was no happiness. "Bebe left me for Clyde. I can't say I blame her. It is Valentine's Day."

"Everyone likes to feel special," Stan replied. "Asking someone to dance is one of the best ways to do that."

"Yeah, I guess," Wendy sighed. She ate another piece of chocolate. Then, to Stan's utter surprise, she looked pointedly at the dance floor and then back at him.

He briefly considered that this might be a trap of some kind, but decided to take the risk anyways. "Do you… want to dance?"

"Eh, why not?" Wendy said. "It's not like anyone else is lining up to dance with me."

"I'm flattered," Stan said dryly.

Wendy flashed him a grin, hopped out of her seat, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go before I change my mind."

It was easily one of the greatest nights of his life. Wendy actually seemed to be enjoying herself, despite having told him she would never dance with him in a million years just a few hours ago. They danced together for two songs, but when a slow song came on Stan hesitated. Wendy looked at him expectantly, but Stan couldn't stop himself from asking. "You still want to dance?"

"I'm still standing here, aren't I?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't dance with me in a million years," Stan said, unable to stop himself.

"Yeah, well," Wendy said. It might have been Stan's imagination, but he could have sworn her face turned just slightly red. "You're not as annoying as I assumed you'd be."

"Was that a compliment?" Stan wondered with a smile.

"Maybe half of one," Wendy answered, his smile mirrored on her face.

Without any more questions, Stan placed his hands on Wendy's hips and pulled her close. She put her arms around his neck in return, and even rested her head against his chest. Stan would never be able to explain exactly how he was feeling at that moment. Overall, there was just a sense of rightness. About halfway through the song, Wendy pulled away just slightly and looked up at him.

"Thanks for this," she said. "It's actually kind of fun."

Stan smiled for a split second then turned into a slight frown "I'm sorry" Stan randomly blurted out

"I'm sorry, for kissing Red, I could of swore I saw Cartman pouring vodka in people's drinks."

"It's fine… I always knew Red had a huge crush on you anyways"

Normally, Stan would have said something clever and witty. Instead, all he managed to do was blurt out, "Can I kiss you?"

A second passed. Then another. Then, "Yes."

Stan blinked. "Really?"

Wendy smiled, and her brown eyes were gentle. "Sure. It's Valentine's Day. I might as well kiss someone."

Stan laughed, too eager to be offended. "You mean that?"

"It's not really something I would make up," Wendy pointed out. She tilted her face up just slightly, and he leaned down to meet her. While this was nowhere near to how Stan had imagined, it was still close to perfect. It would have been better if they weren't surrounded by a crowd of people, some of whom were now openly gawking at them, but it still ranked number one on his list of best kisses.

Soon enough, he felt his own wide smile form wider as Wendy reached her hands up under his suit and brushed her manicured fingertips along the skin of his back and sides. He brought himself closer to her still, placing one hand behind her head as he deepened their kiss.

After a whole minute of making out Wendy pulled away, and ignored all the strange looks they were getting. "Hmm, not bad," she said.

"Good enough that you'd be willing to do it again?" Stan asked, reaching out to twist a piece of her silky straight black hair around the tip of his finger.

"I'd say there's a definite possibility of us doing this again," she said in a low voice, smiling slightly.

"Any ideas when?"

"Now is as good a time as any."

Stan didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her softly, savoring the moment. He had the feeling there would be plenty of time for this in the future, when there weren't so many people watching them. "Well, you certainly made my Valentine's Day" he told Wendy. "Does this mean you'll go out with me again."

Wendy gave a mock heavy sigh. "I guess I could stand going out with you, again."

"You guess?" Stan laughed. "Come on, I'm not that bad, I had to listen to you bitch all day about your friends".

Wendy rolled her eyes, and yet another smile spread across her face. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Stan was happy to oblige. He leans in to close gap in between them to give her another long passionate kiss. Once they parted Wendy had a genuinely huge grin on her face

"Let's get out of this crappy dance" Stan exclaimed with a smile

Slinking his arm around Wendy's waist and hugging her back before he pushed open the main door of the school for her and took a hold of her hand again.

"… And they're together once again that's 50 bucks you owe me, Fatass" Kyle states.

"God dammit" Cartman says while pulling out a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket and handing it to Kyle.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Happy Valentine's Day to everyone. Luv u all T-_-T**


End file.
